Location based services (LBS) may be services that are offered to a user through the user's mobile phone based on its geographical location. Typically, LBS provide information, entertainment, services, or the like that are near or around the geographical location. Because LBS are largely dependent on the user's location, the primary objective of LBS may be determine where the user is located based on the geographical location of the user's mobile phone.
To locate the user, one method may involve using the mobile phone network to identify the base transceiver station (BTS) that the phone is currently communicating with and subsequently pinpoint the location of the BTS. Other methods to locate the user may involve using GPS-based systems and the built-in GPS receiver in the user's phone. Another method may be to use short-range beacons that employ Wi-Fi or Bluetooth technologies.
In the above described methods, however, locating the mobile phone's precise location is extremely difficult, and often, not the primary objective since determining the general geographical location of the phone is sufficient to offer nearby services to the user. Thus, problems may occur in situations or use cases where location precision is required, for instance, providing a financial service for a specific user at a machine located in a specific geographical location that is crowded with other users. Accordingly, there is a need to wirelessly identify and localize that specific user with high accuracy and reliability to provide or perform various services.